


Unconventional Omegaverse Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [93]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in March 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Unconventional Omegaverse Recs

We left the question of what qualifies as “unconventional omegaverse” up to interpretation, but it includes stuff like alpha/alpha, omega/omega, beta pairings of any type, unusual interpretations of alpha or omega biology, etc. As a special bonus category inspired by the [omegaverse lawsuit](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Omegaverse_Litigation) in the romance publishing world, we also accepted recs for het omegaverse of any fandom or pairing.

### Steve/Bucky Unconventional Omegaverse Fic Recs

 **Title:** Breaking Tradition series  
**Why:** post-TWS dom omega Bucky who tops sub alpha steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082673>

**Title:** Boulangerie  
**Why:** Super interesting take on “feral” omega Bucky who gets cut off from suppressants by HYDRA shortly before Insight in an effort to distract Steve. Bucky still has a sense of autonomy and the later chapters contain a very interesting discussion on consent in the context of heat and A/B/O bonding and how that has affected laws in this universe.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293478/>

**Title:** can you knot  
**Why:** The ABO that isn't. Bucky reads Stucky fic. It gives him bedroom ideas.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089081>

**Title:** Creature Comforts  
**Why:** Poly story with one alpha, two omegas, story is very sweet and features initially sexless and eventually sex-only-occasionally-and-not-while-you’re-in-Rut relationship between the alpha and one of the omegas. Also, I’m the past the two omegas were together without an alpha. Also features lots of discussion of personal boundaries in bed, building relationships built on trust, and addresses ABO gender stuff. The story is Stuckony, but there’s a lot of focus on Steve and Bucky. It’s so sweet that it’s definitely one of my comfort reads  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834233/>

**Title:** don't go away again, I wanna be more than a story to tell your friends  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky/Peggy. Alpha Peggy helping omega Bucky through a heat, with omega Steve helping as well and getting his own share. I've recced this before for the great Peggy POV and interesting and complicated character dynamics that come with the plot set-up.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008486>

**Title:** an exceedingly mutually understood and well coordinated time  
**Why:** Sam develops a telepathic soulmate bond with Steve on their Bucky-finding road trip. Then Natasha joins them and they discover they’re all compatible. Finally they add Bucky to the mix and enjoy OT4 soulmate hijinks  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653679>

**Title:** Fight or Fuck  
**Why:** Pre-war roommates fic where alpha Bucky helps alpha Steve through his rut.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220910>

**Title:** How Can You Go On With Such Conviction?  
**Why:** I used to be kinda squicked out by the idea of A/B/O and this was the fic that showed me it had more to offer than I thought. Professional Alpha Steve Rogers! A bunch of different pairings–Steve does professional Alpha-ing for basically all the original Avengers in some form–but it's Stucky endgame.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638712/>

**Title:** Making Do series  
**Why:** omega Steve, beta Bucky, and later they bring in Alpha Peggy to help out  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/181022>

**Title:** oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me  
**Why:** A whole lot of tropey fun! Het omegaverse with alpha!Darcy Lewis. Multiple ships, but focuses on Bucky/Darcy and endgames Steve/Bucky/Darcy. (Steve and Bucky are both omegas.) Contains mpreg and a birth scene.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670266>

**Title:** Say Could That Lad Be I  
**Why:** Steve is an alpha for hire Bucky contracts to help him with his heats. It says 4/5 chapters but it feels complete as is, iirc.  
**CW that is also a spoiler:** contains accidental mpreg  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794127/>

**Title:** Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction  
**Why:** different take on biology. No betas, but all soft goodness. Always worth a read/ reread  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824/>

**Title:** Sweet, comic valentine  
**Why:** sweet fluff and pining and obliviousness. It’s alpha Steve and omega Bucky shrinkyclinks so no serum Steve and buff Bucky. And it’s a totally new fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127349>

### Unconventional and Het Omegaverse for other fandoms and pairings

 **Title:** At Liberty  
**Why:** Steve/Peggy. Omega Peggy topping the shit out of alpha Steve, to their mutual initial surprise and eventual satisfaction.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259991>

**Title:** Beneath, Lies The Heart  
**Why:** The Omega!Winter Soldier is given a mission to complete, after being impregnated by HYDRA. This is in no way a happy story. All of the warnings for: rape, birth stuff, child death/child loss/HYDRA Trash Party things (No Steve/Stucky in this one, sorry–it is pretty gen though, so you can pretend Stucky exists offscreen and if you're a sap like me you can imagine Post-HYDRA hurt/comfort/recovery with Steve at some point in the future). Not an easy read, but if you're a trash panda that likes a good cry, highly recommended.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597620>

**Title:** don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a a break  
**Why:** Bucky/Darcy. Another alpha Darcy from suzukiblu, with a lot of unexpectedly sweet details, especially alpha Darcy and alpha Ian rushing around to do courting properly despite being last-minute fill-ins for omega Bucky's heat because they're the only people cleared to be around him but too civilian to be threatening.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512739>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
